In the area of artistic nail designs, it is well known to illuminate and cure UV liquid gel applied on nails with a UV light source. For example, a common and conventional nail polish curing device generally has a reversed U-shape. A user may place his/her fingers at the opening to cure the nail polish on nails. Alternatively, the user may hold the device with his hand in a reversed direction so as to radiate nails of his/her toes with the light source. Such a device is disadvantageous in that it has to be held in hand when being used to radiate toe nails. Because the user has to hold the device and keep the device in a position toward the toe nails, the user may feel tired and sore after a certain period of time.
Another kind of a conventional nail polish curing device, also considered as a most commonly seen one, is a device with a casing that accommodates a light source of UV light emitting diodes. An opening is provided at a side of the casing to allow fingers to enter. In such a way, the user may put his/her fingers into the opening to cure the nail polish on nails. However, because it is difficult for the user to visually distinguish a designated location at which the UV light emitting diodes illuminate, the user often fail to put the nails at the desired location once his/her fingers or toes are entered into the opening, thus lowering the curing efficiency of the nail polish curing device. Further, the UV light may contact the skin or eyes of the user via direct illumination or reflection, thus causing discomfort or damage.